In a commonly accepted technique, a package assembly for semiconductor device or devices has straight-linear or right-angled lead frames projected therefrom. These lead frames are attached to corresponding electrical terminals by means of soldering or socket-manner fitting. Accordingly, such a package assembly can not be easily mounted on a base board. And, a package assembly mounted on a base board is relieved from the surface of the board, which hinders compactness. Also, the package assembly provided with lead frames can not be positioned in an identification card, and thus its application is limited. Semiconductor devices encased in molded resin will suffer from moisture. My invention overcomes the above described defects in the prior art technique.